This invention relates to a table tennis game and, more particularly, to a game which is played with equipment that can fit in a small area and which requires special skills not required in ordinary table tennis games.
Table tennis games have been popular for many years, particularly among persons who want the thrill of competition but do not want the exercise associated with the game of tennis. However, a disadvantage of the presently available table tennis games is that they are played with equipment that requires large areas of play and are therefore unavailable to persons with a limited play area.
Another disadvantage of the presently available table tennis game is that, because none of the playing surface is enclosed, the entire area around the court must be utilized by the players in order to maintain control of the ball. This, of course, requires a large area of play, usually in the center of a room, and therefore the play area cannot be utilized for other purposes when the game apparatus is assembled or when the game is being played.
There are also presently available other table games, such as ball return games, which are played with equipment that requires a small area of play such as the present invention requires. However, these games are ordinarily either played by one person, therefore lacking the thrill of competition or, even if played by more than one person, do not require a high level of skill or dexterity. Therefore, many persons become easily bored and quickly lose interest in playing these games.
What is needed, therefore, is a table tennis game which can be played in a relatively small area so that it is available to most people but which will also require a high level of dexterity and skill. Such a game should attract the interest of those persons who are easily bored with the presently available table tennis and other table games and the interest of those persons who enjoy table tennis but have a limited area in which to play.